


Pale Sun

by Excaliburstark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Tragedy, Boys In Love, Canonical Character Death, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: He knew it was a zombie apocalypse and that his dreams of dying in a warm bed at a ripe old age besides his love were unlikley. He just didn't expect it to be this soon.





	Pale Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I never do this, sci fi ain't my genre (and neither is sorrow usually) so I hope this is okay. 
> 
> Enjoy x

The two of them hobbled; mud crusted, bloody and tired. Arthur was wheezing, sweat was speckling his brow and matting his hair, his throat gave out rattled gasps and he keened with pain on almost every step. 

Merlin's face was set with determination, grimy marble glinting. His face was cast into half shadows as they marched through the wooded area. He set a punishing pace, halting only occasionally to catch his breath before continuing, pushing through the intensity of the heavy pressure Arthur was exerting on his side as he kept him upright. 

His arm was wound around Arthur's waist. Their sides were pressed together, Merlin's bony hip crushing against Arthur's. Merlin's other hand encircled Arthur's wrist which was draped over Merlin's shoulder. Merlin's grip was strong, his nails dug into his palm as he wrestled with weariness to keep going. 

They knew there was the perennial threat of an attack but neither of them had truly expected it. They had been picking up supplies in the abandoned super market when the zombies had appeared like roaches, climbing in through cracks and spaces that Merlin hadn't realised would leave him and Arthur vulnerable. 

He'd grabbed Arthur and they'd ran, ran like Hell but it seemed that the zombies were accustomed to Hell and they caught up easily. All the movies were wrong, they aren't slow. They were ferocious and hungry. Their mouths slavered and black veins bound their bodies like thin twisted ribbons crisscrossing over one another, showing how riddled they were with death. 

One had grabbed Arthur's ankle and tore him from Merlin. Arthur had slammed to the ground and set upon, adorned by ravenous creatures. Merlin remembered screeching himself raw and hitting at everything and anything as more descended upon them like some horrible parody of Judgement day. He'd managed to snatch Arthur back and they'd stumbled their way out, it was a miracle that they'd gotten away. 

Merlin had realised soon after that it was no miracle, Arthur had been bitten. Arthur's leg was a lurid red, streaked with purple and black. It looked diseased, like his leg had already died and it was just waiting to execute the wearer of the bite. Merlin had refused to shed tears, even when Arthur told him what his inevitable fate would be. There was no escaping it but damn, if Merlin couldn't help but try anyway.

"Come on. Come on. Just a little further, Arthur. You can do it, come on." Merlin kept repeating like a broken record. He was struggling, he had no time to think, no time to delve into his emotions if he were to have any chance of saving Arthur. He kept his stride and the adrenaline pumping around his body gave him the energy to continue forward. 

Arthur's leg was limp and dragging behind him, it was dribbling blood and puss, black streaks were slowly rippling up from the bite into his blood stream, lacing their way into his system. Still, Merlin was determined Arthur would be okay. 

"I can't, I ca- Merlin, please." Arthur pleaded, his voice was raspy and fraught. Arthur eyes squeezed shut and his hands clenched, fingers spasming. 

"I don't know how long we have, we have to move Arthur. Come on." Merlin gave him a vicious tug in an attempt to get away faster but Arthur winced and groaned, a horrific noise bubbling in his throat that made Merlin mutter an abundance of apologies followed be encouragements to hurry up. 

Arthur tripped then, unseeing and half blind with agony. His leg throbbed and his brain was hazed with swirling thoughts, his vision blurring like an unfocused camera. Merlin tightened his grasp on Arthur but it wasn't enough, Merlin slipped down along with him. 

Their knees bent painfully as they crashed to the floor, Merlin cradled Arthur in his arms as they fell. They were both streaked with dirt and drowning in fear, they clasped onto each other to try and stay afloat. Merlin's hands were clammy as they flapped about in panic.

"No, no. Come on. You have to get back up. Get up Arthur!" Arthur just groaned and flopped, slumping further. 

"I'm sorry, I can't. You need to leave, like you said they'll be here soon. You have to leave me." His voice scratched, his drifting eyes tried to stay on Merlin. 

Merlin shook his head and mumbled endearments into Arthur's ear, muttering that he could never leave him. His fingers rest over Arthur's chest. He shifted, moving Arthur up against him. 

Merlin's mouth tasted metallic and Arthur shuddered in his arms, curling into Merlin, his back pressed to Merlin's chest. 

"Just- Just hold me." He pleaded, leaning against Merlin, covering Merlin's shaking hands with his own.

Arthur was a pale sun and he was fading, Merlin yearned to stay under warm rays but Arthur was slipping away from him. His heart was growing heavy, leaden as it suffused with grief. Loss was crawling in, seeping slowly like an illness.

Arthur gave harsh exhales and fidgeted in Merlin's arms. He twisted and pulled Merlin down so their foreheads touched, they breathed the same ragged breaths. 

"I love you." Arthur whispered and strained upwards, their noses brushed as Arthur searched for Merlin's lips. Arthur caught the corner of Merlin's mouth before managing to properly slot their lips together in one last messy, salt stained kiss. 

Merlin's face was the epitome of misery and heartbreak, tears rolled down his face in streams of sorrow and he tried hard to make his sniffles inaudible yet still Arthur heard. 

Arthur reached up, the pad of his thumb brushed lightly against Merlin's tears capturing the glistening drops. Merlin clung to Arthur like ivy. 

"Don't cry. No man is worth your tears." He murmured, a soft smile gracing his face as he settled. His eyelashes were fluttering as Arthur fought to keep looking at Merlin, keep tracing his features. 

"Stay with me." Merlin commanded, breathless. His voice wobbled as he repeated it. Arthur remained unmoving, his blue eyes were closing.

"Stay with me, stay with me, Arthur. Please. I love you. I love you." Merlin clutched Arthur, his chest pressing against Arthur's, his hands bracketing the sides of Arthur's face. 

Merlin was still holding Arthur when they arrived. The twigs snapped and their muffled groans signified the zombies arrival. They surrounded Merlin, Arthur's body lay still next to him. Arthur's figure was lax and he was heavy against Merlin's chest, his face was serene in death. 

Merlin opened his eyes as the zombies shuffled forward. He'd been waiting. 

*


End file.
